$ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 1 & 8 \\ 4 & 5 & 4 \\ 6 & 2 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 4 & 6 \\ 1 & 5 & 2 \\ 8 & 4 & 5\end{array}\right]$